


Blood Lust

by NotEvenThat



Series: Vampire Alec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec can't control his stregnth, Alec waking up for the first time as a vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Downworlder Alec, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Protective Jace, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Senses, im very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: The first time Alec wakes up, he attacks Jace. The second time, he tries too.





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is just is a quick drabble that I wrote before bed.  
> In my mind, Alec decided to become a vampire to be with Magnus but I didn't actually say that in this, so take it as you will.

Alec doesn’t remember the first few moments of his life but he remembers glimpses of it.

He remembers his throat lighting up in fire and his eyes catching on Magnus, a few yards away from him. Only, he doesn’t see Magnus. He sees a throat. He hears a heart beating beautifully, the sound ringing in his ears and his mouth dripping with something, as he imagines ripping the still beating thing out of his chest and sinking his teeth into it.

He remembers wanting it so bad that he moves forward, not even feeling the barest flicker of restraint or remorse.

Then he remembers screaming. Raphael runs at him and something blue flashes across Alec’s vision but he doesn’t look at it to see what it is because Jace is there. He’s there suddenly in Alec’s memory, even though he knows that he must have been aware of every step Jace took while it was happening.

Jace grabs him and Alec grabs him back, his fingers dipping into Jace’s arms, leaving marks that stay there for weeks after, even with an Iratze applied over and over again. His weak fleshy hands grab Alec’s head and nudge him toward his neck but Alec doesn’t need the encouragement or the permission to move forward.

Jace yells something over Alec’s head and Alec can feel his throat vibrating as his teeth rip into the flesh there. He doesn’t remember much of anything after that. Just the burst of blood in his mouth, flowing endlessly and the feeling of complete relief that accompanies it.

 

He wakes up on the ground.

He’s still laying in Jace’s lap. His parabatai’s hands are placed protectively around him and Alec can feel his pulse through them before he even opens his eyes: thrumming loud and fast. Panicked.

The first thing he sees is Jace’s eyes. They have ripples in them that Alec’s never seen before, little cascades of the iris that flex as they focus on him in the dim moonlight. The wound on his neck is healed but the blood is still there, wet and warm across his neck, his chest, his hands clasped around Alec.

He moves fast. He feels the air around him spin as he sits up. Jace doesn’t even have time to blink but something behind him moves faster than he does. He’s seconds away from sinking his teeth into that warm spot again but Raphael’s arms grab his shoulders firmly, locking him in place, halfway up, still inches away from Jace’s neck.

Jace turns in a snarl, his expression furious. Alec learns later that that’s why Jace was holding him when he woke up. Jace wanted Alec to bit him again, if he needed too, if he _wanted_ too but Raphael insisted that it would be too dangerous. They’d been arguing about it seconds before Alec opened his eyes.

Alec snarls too, the loud angry sound ripping from his throat on instinct, in reaction to someone holding him back from Jace, from his _prey._

Raphael is growling angry words near Alec’s head, “This is why I didn’t want him to be here. You’re torturing him.” but Alec can’t make sense of them, he's too angry, he's too infuriated. What had just been a desire has blossomed into a full blown ache. He can smell the blood drying on his own body and he can hear Jace’s pulse, just out of his reach, thrumming mockingly.

Something moves next to him and Alec snaps around, his eyes landing on Magnus, noticing for the first time that he’s still there. His hands still where they were moving toward Alec’s chest and they hover in the air, his eyes watching Alec’s cautiously. 

Alec stares for a moment, his eyes catching on Magnus’s golden ones, watching the slit in them expand and contract in minuscule moments as his eyes flicker across Alec’s face. Then he gets distracted. Something tickles in his nose and he sucks air in automatically, feeling his lungs fill uselessly before pushing the air back out. Alec looks down at himself before snapping his gaze back up to Magnus, watching uncomprehendingly before reaching forward and grabbing Magnus’s wrist, where it is still hovering in the air.

His movement takes less than a second and he watches Magnus’s jaw clench before glancing down at his wrist locked his grasp and realizing that Magnus is trying not to flinch. His fingers are tight around the warm pulsing limb and he watches for a few moments, noticing how his fingertips are sinking too far into Magnus’s skin before ripping his hand away, looking up at Magnus’s face, startled.

It takes a second for Magnus to notice that Alec’s moved and Alec watches as he looked at his wrist and then back up at him. “It’s alright.” His voice is quiet and even it sounds different to Alec’s ears, louder, clearer. He can hear the individual notes of it. He can hear Magnus’s exact pronunciation of every syllable, the slight flourish to his words, the reminiscence of old accents blended together over time.

Alec watches the bruise already forming on Magnus’s wrist and Magnus glances down at it, healing it in a slight twitch of his fingers before holding his wrist back out for Alec to take.

Alec doesn’t take it though. His face twists up and he moves suddenly, twisting his torse around towards Jace as his nose scrunches, almost feeling like he wants to sneeze. The smell of it invades his nose, down his useless throat, like nettles tickling the inside of his body. After a moment, it passed and Raphael laughs quietly in his ears, the other vampires arms loosing on Alec’s shoulders.

“Thats his magic you’re smelling.” Raphael says quietly. Alec looks to him and Raphael’s mouth curls in a smile that Alec’s rarely seen on his face. “It won’t always always be that potent.”

Alec looks back at Magnus, his face conveying utter disdain and Magnus cracks smiles too. “I’m sorry, Darling..” He glances at Raphael, “I didn’t know that happened.”

Jace laughs too, the noise startling Alec as he twists around to look at him. “Great, thats going to be the real torture of this all. Magnus trying to limit his magic use.” Jace smiles, in the familiar carefree way that he always has, and Alec instinctively smiles too, flinching as his new teeth poke into the flesh of his lip.

Magnus moves slowly, not only slowed by Alec’s new sense of motion but physically slowing himself, watching Alec’s reaction carefully as he wipes the blood of Alec’s lip.

Alec’s tongue darts out and he licks the pad of Magnus finger, tasting the sparking twinge of magic on his fingertip.

They sat there for a long moment before Raphael shifts behind them. He nods to the growing sunrise above them and Alec watches as everyone starts to stand before throwing himself up, suddenly yards away from where he’d been.

Magnus chuckles behind him, his feet slowly making their across the dirt to Alec but Alec doesn’t wait for him. He glances around before turning, darting quickly towards the end of the cemetery. He grabs onto the cement pillar at the end when he reaches it and then jumps back as it cracks under his fingertips.

He blinks, watching it for a second before turning and darting back across the cemetery to Magnus’s side, latching onto his hand. He jumps, snatching his hand away as Magnus flinches before reaching out and slowly placing his hand back into Magnus’s warm one and sighing when Magnus squeezes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Its very late and I'm very tired: Ignore any errors.  
> As always, my life thrives on the comments of people who read my fics.  
> So.. Comment?


End file.
